Around Your Head
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: ONESHOT Colin went over to Tory's apartment to study... Haha, YEAH RIGHT! ToryxColin Yaoi, lime, soloM You flame? You get a smart assed reply back. It's a simple thing.


ZOMG I think this'll be the first M-rated Offbeat fic on XD I think that it's almost amusing that I'm the one responsible. Except not really. Whatever.

Sorry this A/N is lame, I haven't really got much to say, which is unusual let me tell you. Maybe it's cos it's 3:10 in the morning...? Probably. But whatever, I write best a night :shrug:

'Kay, we need to get this out of the way: **This is a _ONE-SHOT_ meaning it WILL NOT be updated, so reviews such as or similar to "update soon plz" will not be tolerated and will be deleted, and we don't want that, now do we? Oh nohz...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Offbeat or any of the characters in this fic. I'm just borrowing them from Jen Lee Quick for my own personal enjoyment XD**

* * *

When Tory had agreed to Colin's plan of studying at Tory's apartment rather than the library, all he had wanted was to maybe get some information out of him, maybe get him to open up a little. That was it. "_So explain to me_," thought Tory; "_why we ended up, like, this..._"

It had been after Tory had finished explaining another physics problem to Colin as they sat across from each other on either end of his couch. Colin had been leaning over so close, so close they could almost have, but Tory mentally shook himself. He couldn't think about stuff like that, not now anyway. But his blush had clearly given him away when both boys had looked up at the same time and an awkward silence fell over them. Colin was looking at Tory inquisitively, slightly confused as he always was by Tory blushing all the time.

"Um, yeah, it's easy if you-" Tory began, only to be cut off when Colin leaned in closer. Tory's eyes widened with shock as Colin pressed his lips against his for a split second in a light, experimental kiss. He withdrew quickly, also blushing. Tory sat stunned for several moments. Had that, really just happened! His first kiss, Colin had, and, and it had felt, well, nice...

But it had been entirely too quick.

Tory leaned forward a little and tentatively reached his hand out towards the side of Colin's face, inviting him nearer. Colin, looking relieved though surprised, complied and kissed Tory again, now pressing his lips harder against his, liking the warm feeling. Tory very hesitantly placed his hand on the side of his face, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss and running his fingers through his soft hair and the same time. Colin then pulled away, his cheeks bright pink and his breathing slightly faster than usual. Tory, too, knew he was breathing harshly and could practically feel the heat radiating from his face as they stared at each other without saying anything.

"Tory?" Asked Colin after a few seconds. "Are we going to keep working?" Tory then realized his hand was still in Colin's hair. He tightened his fingers around a few strands and placed his other hand on the other side of his face before pulling him towards him onto all fours and knocking all of their text books and notes to the floor. Neither of them noticed. Tory closed his eyes as he initiated another kiss, this time carefully opening his mouth. Colin imitated him and hesitantly slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth, tentatively exploring the sweet recesses. Tory groaned as he tasted Colin's tongue with his own, feeling the beginnings of arousal. Colin ran his fingers lightly over Tory's chest, making him gasp slightly into his mouth before slowly easing him down so he was lying on his back on the couch, his lips still entangled with Colin's.

Colin slowly lowered himself so he was lying on top of Tory, gasping into their kiss. Colin began to explore all over Tory's chest with his hands, sometimes with just the tips of his fingers and other times palming him in a tense and release type of hold. Tory was writhing underneath him at the touches, his breathing heavy, thrusting his hips up against Colin's, making him groan too. Tory's hands moved away from Colin's hair, now feeling and exploring his neck, shoulders and chest, earning him throaty gasps as his touches skated over sensitive spots. Colin began to grind his hips down against Tory's, who couldn't help but cry out at the sensation against his hard-on. Tory's moan surprised Colin, but at the same time he loved the sound; he wanted to hear more of those kind of desperate noises.

"Tory, I want to..." Colin hesitantly began to move his hand down and, after gathering more resolve it seemed, placed his hand between Tory's legs. Tory groaned, thrusting his hips up into the sensation.

"Are you, ahn, aha, sure?" Tory managed breathlessly. Colin smiled down at him before kissing him on the lips again, then he began to trail kisses down Tory's neck, occasionally sucking and biting, all the while rubbing him through his pants, Tory moaning and gasping. Colin then started to unzip his pants, Tory-

"GOOD MORNING everyone, it's 5:00 AM and that means the start of the morning show on-" Tory slammed the off button on his alarm clock before laying back down on his bed. "_A dream_!" He thought furiously, "_it was only a damn dream_..." But, even though it was a dream, it had felt so real, so unbelievably _good_. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, disappointed, and with another problem to take care of.

Sighing, Tory reached into his boxers and took his still hard member into his hand. He closed his eyes. Colin was going to do this, had, _wanted_ to do this. "_Colin_..." Tory thought as he began to rub his length up and down, biting on his lower lip so he wouldn't make a noise. He imagined Colin doing this, his soft hands stroking and squeezing him, all the while placing warm kisses on his neck. "Mmmnnnh!" Tory moaned, still biting on his lip and keeping his eyes shut tightly, his hips thrusting up into his hand of their own accord as he rubbed his thumb over the tip, his strokes becoming faster as his hand became wet with precum. Tory threw his head back, the sensations almost too much, his brain fogged...

With a long breathy gasp Tory came, spilling himself all over his sheets. He lay back on his pillows, breathing deeply. Sighing again he looked at the alarm clock, 5:12. Crap. Tory got out of bed and began to get ready for school.

(That afternoon)

"Hey, um, Tory!" A voice Tory recognized as Colin's was calling him as he tried to leave the building. Tory turned, trying not to blush.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I really don't understand the stuff we did in physics today, so, maybe could you help me with it after school today? I could just come over, since I'm right across the street and all..."

Tory gulped.

* * *

Ahh, prophetic dreams are fun, huh? Yeah.

**Reviews are for me like apples are for Ryuk, FEED THE ADDICTION!**


End file.
